


Report #1: Luhan's Heat

by xiubeans



Series: Research Institute of Shenanigans (and Hybrids) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in Seoul, Korea a team of nine scientists have created four hybrids by splicing and combing the genes of cats and humans together. The experiments have gone well, but there are a bit of odd things that occur around the lab.<br/>Report #1: Hybrid LUHAN007 is reported to be doing well. His health is in perfect condition; no abnormalities are present. Mental health is also reported to be good. However, the behaviorist, Kim Minseok reports that the hybrid is in heat and that he will have to aid him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report #1: Luhan's Heat

The future is certainly amazing.

Science has advanced greatly and the world has become better because of it. Countries and cities that suffered from basic necessities such as the lack of water and food had flourished ever since scientists biologically engineered the common potato into something even greater—something that grew four times faster and yielded six times as much. Science had also brought about the first holograms. Though it's only a prototype and only given to those who have the money to fund the project to test out it shows signs of progress. There are so many other inventions which have pushed humanity along the path of growth and perhaps the hybrid will be on that list.

Hybrids have always been an idea that humans have put forth but never really experimented with. There were cases where scientists mixed the genes of a frog with a mouse to make amphibious mouse that could leap a foot in the air and other minor things but as of today, in the twenty-first century, hybrids will surely come true.

Minseok has been working on the team for a long time now. If he had to remember, it would probably be around four years. He was fresh out of university with a master's degree in psychology, physiology, and biology when the leader of the team, Kim Joonmyun, requested that he joined to work on a project that would change the lives of people.

Four years of labor has produced some results. They had managed to combine the genes of a cat into a human and thus created what Joonmyun had nicknamed a "catboy." It was merely a male human with the features and behaviors of a cat. The first successful hybrid was a specimen called LUHAN007, though the team simply called him Luhan. Minseok had been given permission to take him home and care for. Technically another scientist named Kyungsoo was supposed to be in charge of watching over the hybrid but Luhan was intimidated by him (afraid, even) and it was later decided that Minseok would be in charge because Luhan had taken a liking to him. A very big liking.

On weekdays Minseok was allowed to take Luhan home and required to write down observations of the hybrid in a homey environment. Minseok didn't mind these arrangements. He lives alone and it can be lonely at times so taking Luhan home gets rid of that factor. The hybrid doesn't mind this either. If anything, he likes this arrangement and spends every moment clinging onto the scientist. When the weekend finally rolls around the corner he would have to take Luhan back to the lab where a makeshift home of sorts was created for the hybrids so that the team could study how they interacted by themselves and with the others. It was also a way to give those scientists taking a hybrid home to relax.. It wasn't all that bad; they simply used a large, spare room which they used to store old machines and turned it into the living quarters of four hybrids. Some tweaking had to be done to put up walls and install a plumbing system but it certainly was a nice, temporary home. Obviously the hybrids got bored and after one of them managed to escape their home in the middle of the night out of sheer boredom the team learned to install a television, the newest gaming computers, and several other gadgets for their entertainment. By Monday they were always eager to get out and go home with the scientists they were assigned with. Luhan always leaped into Minseok's arms whenever he showeed up to work at seven in the morning. He would follow Minseok around the lab and watch him work (which was simply watching Minseok sit at his desk and type up reports) and take the occasional nap on the round one-seat couch in the far left corner of Minseok's office. Luhan would get bored around noon and start pestering the scientist to entertain him. Sometimes it's a chore, but Minseok usually crumples up a piece of paper and throws it on the side of the room. Luhan will always play with it for an hour before he'll get bored again. Minseok has learned to keep cat toys in the bottom drawer and give one to Luhan to keep him occupied for an hour or two. He does have cat genes in him, and his cat behaviors will make him become entranced by anything.

*

It's Tuesday, about ten o'clock. Minseok had gotten out of work a while ago and is currently reading a book in his bedroom when he sees a dark figure dart inside out of the corner of his eyes. He chooses to ignore Luhan and continues to read.

"Minseok." Luhan peeps over the foot of the bed at the scientist. When the other pays him no mind the hybrid pouts before leaping on the bed and crushes Minseok in the process.

"What?" Minseok asks in slight exasperation and rolls the hybrid off his body lest his lungs stopped working because of the weight exerted upon him.

"Nothing." Luhan scoots next to the other and curls up beside him. Minseok sighs but lets Luhan stay where he is. The hybrid's midnight black ears flicker towards the sound of Minseok as he turns a page in his book and shifts on his bed, causing it to creak a little. For a moment, Luhan lies beside the scientist and takes in every tiny sound and every movement before he cleared his throat to get Minseok's attention.

"What is it?" Minseok asks, patient this time. He makes sure to stay calm. Getting annoyed at Luhan would only discourage the hybrid.

"Do you ever feel like your body is tingly?" Minseok puts his book down and gives the hybrid an amused stare. He's heard crazier questions and this one is just one of the many that Luhan has.

"If you're referring to just one body part, then yes. My foot falls asleep all the time and it has that weird tingly feeling. If you're talking about my entire body, then no." Luhan falls silent. Minseok turns his attention back to his book and realizes halfway through a paragraph that he was supposed to send Joonmyun a copy of his latest report.

"My body feels kinda tingly right now, Minseok. And I mean my whole body." Luhan pushes his face into the crook of the scientist's neck and breathes in his scent. A shiver runs down the hybrid's spine and his body seems to be pricked with a dozen needles but it doesn't hurt. If anything, it feels pleasant.

"Minseok, I feel kinda hot..."

The scientist frowns. Had the hybrid caught a fever? That's certainly not good. He hasn't researched anything about hybrids catching a fever but he should be able to cure it with some medicine and rest. He sets down his book and pulls away to inspect the hybrid. Luhan looks normal, but small beads of perspiration has formed on his forehead. He puts the back of his hand against the other's forehead. Luhan is burning up.

"I think you caught a fever," Minseok says. "Lay down. I'll get you some medicine and you'll get to bed early."

"But it's only ten," Luhan protests. He pushes Minseok's hand away. "Besides, I feel fine other than the heat."

"Lay down," Minseok says, a little more forcefully this time. Luhan pouts before slumping against a pile of pillows.

"I'm okay. Really," Luhan tries again. "You don't need to make a big fuss over a little heat."

The scientist shakes his head. "Even if it isn't a fever I still have to make sure you're in good health. If we lose a hybrid too soon over a fever..." Minseok trails off. Luhan solemnly nods in understand and settles comfortably into the bed.

"Don't move around too much. I'll get you some medicine and you can go to bed after you take it." Luhan watches the other retreat from the room and come back a few moments later with two blue pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He gives the hybrid the pills first, which Luhan swallows with ease, then the glass of water. Luhan downs it in several large gulps and hands Minseok the empty glass. The scientist pats the hybrid on the head and bids the other goodnight. As he exits the bedroom he makes sure to turn off the light and shut the door behind him. He'll have to sleep on the couch tonight to prevent the supposed fever from spreading. Even if it was just a false alarm he still has to take precautions.

Inside his bedroom, Luhan shivers again, though not from a chill. He had caught the scent of Minseok from the sheets and it's sending his senses into overdrive. His hand rests on the inside of his thigh. A finger experimentally ran along it, causing the hybrid to exhale.

Touching himself seems to chase away his so-called fever.

*

Wednesday morning isn't an awfully terrible day. Joonmyun unlocks the vending machines in the cafeteria so that the team can use it. The two youngest and irresponsibly clumsy scientists, Jongin and Sehun, accidentally dispensed all of the items in the three vending machines by somehow hacking into the machines. It worked, but dozens of packets and bags of trail mix, chips, popcorn, and bottles of mineral water created a huge mess in the cafeteria. Joonmyun had to set a code on each machine which required an eye scan to unlock it. However, Wednesday is when another scientist comes by to pester Minseok. He doesn't know why, but he figures that Jongdae finds it cute when he gets annoyed.

"How's that report coming along?" A breath ghosts across the nape of Minseok's neck. He sighs in irritation and spins around in his chair to face his fellow scientist.

"Jongdae, this report can't be finished in time if you keep breathing down my neck." Minseok removes his thick-rimmed glasses to glare at the other.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," the other says. His fingers run along the length of Minseok's neck. "Just relax," Jongdae purrs. "Just continue writing your report. I'll take care of this joint in your neck."

"Jongdae, for the love of god don't touch me." Minseok shoulders the other scientist's hand away from his neck. Jongdae sticks his lips out in an annoyed pout.

"C'mon, Minseok. A little massage wouldn't hurt."

"A fist to your face would hurt." Jongdae pout falls away to reveal an unpleased expression; a scowl of disappointment perhaps, Minseok thinks to himself.

"You're too stiff. You need to let loose every one in a while. Maybe we can hit up a club and get a few drinks. How many drinks did you have last time, huh?"

"Not enough to block you out," Minseok replies with a sigh. He rubs the bridge of his nose and puts his glasses back on. "Seriously, I need you out of my office. Joonmyun needs this report before I leave. We'll talk during lunch break, okay?"

"Alright," Jongdae agrees with a sullen pout. "I think the both of you need a few drinks."

"Out, Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae shakes his head before he leaves the office. As he slips out of the room a figure darts inside. The scientist watches the hybrid glare at him before he shakes his head and shuts the door behind him.

"He's annoying," Luhan says. He wriggles into Minseok's lap and comfortably remains seated there.

"Luhan, please." When the other says nothing and makes no move to go away Minseok sighs and continues to work on his report. The soft clicks and taps from his computer fills up the otherwise silent room.

The hybrid nuzzles his face into the crook of Minseok's neck and breathes in his scent. The scientist smells like the iced Americano he had this morning. In the back of his head, something seems to click on which activated every other sense. He can feel the warmth from Minseok's body seeping into his, see the small hairs that covers his neck, and taste him in his mouth. He can hear his heartbeat and every exhale.

"You're really warm," Minseok comments without stopping to examine the other. "I checked your temperature before we left and you were completely normal."

"I dunno," Luhan murmurs. He presses his lips against the other's neck and speaks against the soft skin. "I feel fine, except the weird tingly feeling is back."

"I think you should go play outside with the others," Minseok suggests. "Some exercise should get the blood circulating around your body."

"Alright." Luhan pries himself from the other and slips out of his lap. His senses are working hard to try and pick up more sounds and smells from Minseok. Luhan blocks out everything to push away the heat that has been building up in his lower body. He pulls down his shirt to hide his bulge before scurrying out of the room with a goodbye throw over his shoulder. Once more, the room is quiet.

Minseok glances at the closed door for a moment before turning back towards his computer.

 

"Sit still, Luhan." The hybrid squirms against the uncomfortable prodding. Baekhyun sighs and holds a leg down while he continues to check the hybrid for broken bones or tumors with the other hand. Luhan continues to wriggle from the contact. He's never liked check-ups. It's mainly from the poking and squeezing. Usually he only lets the other hybrids and Minseok do that to him.

"Everything is fine," Baekhyun tells the hybrid. "Except it seems like—"

"I'm almost in heat," Luhan interjects before the vet could finish.

Baekhyun nods. "Yes. Just a few more days before it kicks in. This is the first time you'll experience it."

"Why now?" Luhan asks. Baekhyun hums in thought at he walks up to a steel cabinet on the far right end of the room. He pulls out a clean syringe, cotton balls, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, and an even smaller bottle of a vaccine. He shuts the cabinet with his foot and makes his way back to Luhan.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to ask Kyungsoo since he's the expert in all the genes and DNA stuff. If I had to guess though, I'd presume it's because something triggered the heat response. Female cats are usually the ones in heat, but it seems like something went wrong with the genetic modifications. Don't tell Kyungsoo I said that." Baekhyun snaps the bottle of rubbing alcohol open and pours some of the liquid on a cotton ball. He sets the bottle down on a nearby utility table made of stainless steel. He lifts up the hybrid's shirt sleeve and begins to clean the area.

"How long will it last?" Luhan wrinkles his nose from the strong smell of the alcohol and turns his head away.

"Seven to fourteen days. I suppose that you can compare heat to a woman's period, except blood isn't coming out of your reproductive area." Baekhyun gets rid of the cotton ball before drawing a clear liquid out of the second bottle with his syringe and puts it down on the table. He grips Luhan by the arm and without warning pokes the needle into his skin. The hybrid hisses at the pain. Once Baekhyun injects the vaccines he pulls the needle out and puts a puppy bandaid on it.

"Hey Baekhyun," Luhan starts as he watches the vet dispose of the plastic syringe. Baekhyun hums to acknowledge that he was listening. "Do you think it's normal to want somebody?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with wanting somebody to take you out on a date." Baekhyun picks up the two bottles and makes his way back to the steel cabinet to return them to their proper places. He shuts the door and locks it to make sure that nobody would try to steal it, though he knows that nobody would want to steel a bottle of rubbing alcohol and syringes.

"No, I mean it in a more...sexual way. Especially since I'm almost in heat and all I can think about is a certain person." The vet turns around to look at Luhan, an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"You'd have to ask a behavioralist about it. Minseok knows, so why won't you ask him when he isn't shut up in his office all day?"

Luhan shakes his head as a blush begins to creep up his face. "I can't! He just...I can't ask him," the hybrid finishes lamely. Everythjng suddenly clicks in Baekhyun's head and a mischievous grin stretches his lips.

"Does our little hybrid have a crush on a certain scientist? Does he want that certain scientist to touch him in a way that sends sparks flying?"

"Baekhyun!" The hybrid covers his face in embarrassment. "Please don't tell him!"

"I won't tell, but I'm not going to promise either." Baekhyun cackles that obnoxious and loud cackle of his. Luhan gut is telling him that he's not safe with Baekhyun knowing this information.

Half an hour later, after the vet had finished checking for any other abnormalities that the hybrid may potentially have he is finally released with the sign that he was as healthy as a horse. Luhan walks out of the medical bay with a little sticker of a glittery rainbow on the back of his hand just as somebody runs into him.

"There you are!" Yixing gasps. His chocolate brown eyes flicker behind Luhan. The hybrid casts an agitated glance behind his shoulder before grabbing the older one by the wrist and dragging him down the corridor, opposite of the direction where he glanced at.

"What's the matter?" Luhan asks. He picks up his speed to match the brisk walking pace of Yixing.

"Wufan, Zitao, and I were playing hide and seek while you were having a checkup. I was hiding in one of the empty labs when Wufan found me. But he wasn't acting normal—he had this ferocious look in his eyes as if he wanted to eat me or something!" Yixing yelps in surprise when a loud bang resonates within the long corridor and ducks into the nearest unlocked room, which happens to be Joonmyun's unlocked office.

"What?" Luhan asks.

"It's him," Yixing whispers fearfully. "I can smell him!"

"Wait, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation—"

"Shut up and hide!" Yixing pushes Luhan behind a large, leafy plant as he dives under Joonmyun's desk. The door to the office slides open menacingly as somebody stalks into the room like a predator. Luhan shrinks against the wall and peers through the leaves just to see Wufan looking around for somebody. He holds his breath and watches the tall hybrid walk up the the desk and taps the metal top a few times, as if to see if he can get a reaction from whoever is hiding underneath.

"Yixing," he purrs. His voice is dripping with lust. Luhan shivers and for a moment he imagines Minseok's voice calling for him.

"I know you're in here, Yixing. You can't hide your scent from me." Wufan walks around the desk and pauses for a moment before pulling the chair away from the desk, Yixing underneath.

"Stay away from me!" Yixing hisses. The smaller hybrid is forcefully pulled out. Yixing is growling and scratching the other hybrid, though nothing seems to faze Wufan as he slips his hands underneath Yixing's black shirt to feel him up and kisses his neck. Yixing grabs the other's hands and attempts to push him away, though to no avail. Wufan continues to touch every bit of Yixing until he suddenly pushes Yixing down on the desk and pins him between him and the cool surface of the desk.

"Wufan, let me go!"

"I can't," the larger hybrid breathes and buries his face into the crook of Yixing's neck. "I need your body right now."

The scent of a hybrid in heat is driving Luhan nuts. He wants to leap out from behind his hiding spot and submit to the other, but the thought of Minseok is clouding his mind instead. He wants his scientist. He needs Minseok.

Luhan pulls his erection out of his sweats and gently rubs the head. He bites down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to spill from his mouth. Through the cracks of the leaves he can make out the figure of Wufan towering over Yixing. He can't see what's happening between their hips with the position of the desk and the angle he's at but judging by the breathy mewls coming from Yixing he can imagine Wufan sliding himself between his thighs. He's seen Yixing's thighs before; they're nice and firm and Wufan is lucky to be using them.

Luhan shuts his eyes and pretends that he's bent over Minseok's desk, his pants pulled down to his knees as a warm hand runs down his exposed back. He imagines Minseok slipping himself between his thighs and whispering words of praise to him. He slides down the wall and pumps himself a few times. Now he's imagining the scientist touching him. Minseok's small hand is stroking his member and rubbing the head with his thumb. He presses down on the tip in a way that makes Luhan arch against him in pleasure. He'd pump Luhan in time to his pants, causing the hybrid's knees to tremble and his cock to drip.

Luhan opens his eyes again just as he sees Yixing's head fall back and hit the edge of the desk. Wufan had pushed him further back on the desk to get better leverage on him. The smaller hybrid's mouth has fallen open, his eyes shut as gasps fell from his lips.

He wants to be in Yixing's position right now. He wants Wufan to tower over him, push his legs back and touch him. He wants to submit to him, but at the same time he wants it to be Minseok instead. He wants Minseok to hover about him, a small playful smirk on his lips as he teases him.

Luhan watches Wufan adjust Yixing's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders and grabs onto his thighs. A powerful thrust makes Yixing whine and pant. Luhan's erection is painfully throbbing at this point and he needs release. Again, he imagines himself in Yixing's position with Minseok between his legs instead of Wufan. In vivid detail he visualizes what Minseok would do to him of given the chance and how pleasurable it would feel to have Minseok take him.

Luhan has to bite down on his lip to stifle the loud cry as he finally reaches climax. At the same time, Yixing cries out and arches his back as he reaches his own. Wufan is still going at a quick pace. He won't be satisfied with just one round.

"Wufan," Yixing whines. He grabs the larger hybrid by the forearm. Wufan leans down to place kisses along the length of Yixing's exposed neck. The smaller hybrid mewls like a needy kitten.

"Wufan, please. I want more. Your scent—" Yixing is cut off by a lewd moan.

Luhan won't be able to leave the room until the two are done.

 

"I can't believe you two mated in there! In my office of all places!" Yixing shrinks behind the larger hybrid as his ears flatten against the top of his head.

"I-I'm sorry," Yixing mumbles feebly.

"It wasn't his fault," Wufan protests. "It was mine. I couldn't control myself."

Joonmyun glares hard at both the hybrids with his arms crossed. He looks at Yixing first, who hides behind the other hybrid, then to Wufan. Though he normally never "gave a shit" as Baekhyun described his personality, his tail was tucked between his legs and he was staring down at the floor. The body language is satisfaction enough and Joonmyun waves his hand away to dismiss the two.

When the hybrids leave the office, Joonmyun turns his back to the potted planet Luhan is still hidden behind and grumbles about horny hybrids. Luhan manages to dart through the open door and into the corridor. Yixing and Wufan are no where to be found, but their scents lead towards the hybrid's living quarters. Luhan slips into the nearest bathroom to clean himself up lest somebody questioned him about the white stuff on his sweats.

*

On Thursday morning, at exactly six-thirty, Minseok wakes up with Luhan asleep on top of him. He can barely breath with the hybrid laying his entire body on top of his chest. He hates to be rude to him, but Minseok really had no choice other than to push Luhan off unless he suffocated. Joonmyun would not be pleased to know that Luhan had killed one of the two behavioralists in the team of eight. That'd leave Sehun the only one, and he never did any work.

At seven o'clock Minseok arrives at the lab with Luhan. The hybrid immediately heads to Minseok's office and falls asleep on the round one-seater in the corner of his office.

Minseok spends the next three hours typing up a detailed analysis of Luhan's behavior along with another report which he has to send to Joonmyun. He goes to lunch for half an hour, spending most of the time chatting to Kyungsoo about how obnoxiously dumb Baekhyun is sometimes and how Jongdae is equally as annoying as the vet. Luhan wakes up near the end of lunch break and is nowhere to be found. He's probably hiding in a vent. They're large enough for human-sized hybrids to crawl around.

At exactly two-fifteen Baekhyun kicks the door to his office open. Minseok casts him a brief glare at the disturbance before returning to his four-page long report. The small font was starting to strain his eyes.

"So," Baekhyun starts and shuts the door behind him. He takes a seat on the one-seater that Luhan likes to nap on. "A little birdie told me that a certain somebody has a little crush on you. Well, more like a certain hybrid told me that he has a crush on you."

"Do tell," Minseok says. Though he could be annoyed at Baekhyun for intruding, he finds this bit of information interesting.

"I was giving Luhan his monthly checkup. Turns out that he's almost in heat, and the cutie has been thinking about you ever since the heat has been acting up." Minseok stops typing and looks at Baekhyun. This is news.

"Wufan's heat started yesterday," Baekhyun continues. Joonmyun ranted to me yesterday about him and Yixing copulating in his office." He shakes his head and laughs. "I bet they're at it again. The heat won't end until a week or two later."

"The females are usually the ones in heat though," Minseok says and looks at his computer screen. The words are starting to blur together and it hurts to even look at the screen for even a second. He decides to rest for a bit and talk to the vet for a while.

"I guess the genetic modification went wrong because the male hybrids are in heat." Baekhyun shrugs. "Anyways, Luhan's heat should be starting in a couple days. Just make sure that when he's acting up pay him some attention. The little shit will become sexually frustrated if you ignore him for work."

"This report is due tomorrow though," Minseok mumbles. Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head.

"Christ, Minseok. Look, I'll tell Joonmyun to give you some more time since you're going to be busy with a horny catboy for a week or two."

Minseok nods. He's always knew that Luhan liked him; even for a hybrid, he was unusually affectionate compared to the rest. Zitao was especially clingy towards some of the scientists, himself included, but compared to Luhan he seems less affectionate.

Minseok thanks Baekhyun after half an hour of talking and makes a mental note to give Luhan a little bit more affection then he usually does.

 

Luhan bumps into Yixing on his way to Minseok's office. The younger hybrid gives him a kind smile which melts into embarrassment.

"Yesterday, when we were hiding in Joonmyun's office and Wufan ending up mating with me, did you..." Yixing trails off and makes a vague hand gesture.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't touch myself," Luhan replies. He shrugs. "Don't worry too much about it, Yixing. I won't peek on you and Wufan anymore."

Yixing scratches his arm as he looks down at his feet. "Actually, I found it kind of arousing to know that you were watching."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because Wufan and I both want you to join us," Yixing hurriedly explains. "Come to the spare room in the southeast corridor. The one next to the supply closet. Room B-15." Before Luhan could say anything in response to the generous offer, Yixing scurries away. His scent lingers in the air for a moment until Baekhyun walks by with a tiny smile of sorts on his lips. Once the smell of Yixing is gone, Luhan makes his way to Minseok's office.

Minseok is tapping his pen against his desk, perhaps out of boredom, when Luhan enters the room. His eyes shift from the computer screen to the hybrid. Out of habit, the scientist extends his hand. Luhan walks over and takes his hand. Their fingers intertwine for a moment before Luhan slips into Minseok's lap and curls up as best as he could.

"This position is putting all of your weight on me and crushing my legs," Minseok says. He shifts uncomfortably under Luhan.

"That means I love you," Luhan replies with a laugh. He buries his face in the crook of Minseok's neck and breathes in his scent. He smells kind of like a chocolate chip cookie. He probably bought it from Sehun and Jongin, who had a black market dedicated to selling the team snacks from the vending machines on the days where the machines were locked. Their prices seemed to be going up lately.

"Baekhyun's right. You are a little shit."

"What else is he right about?" Minseok's scent overpowers everything. Luhan can feel himself growing hard at the thought of Minseok running teasing touches along his body, subtle but hinting at something that Luhan really wants.

"Well," Minseok begins. "He told me that you would be in heat soon."

The hybrid hums in agreement. It should be starting within a couple days, on Saturday perhaps. "What else?" Luhan presses a kiss against Minseok's jaw. He really needs him right now. He wants Minseok so badly.

"He also told me that you had a crush on me," Minseok adds. He slips his hands into Luhan's pants and smirks at the reaction he got from the hybrid. "Tell me, is it true that you think about me whenever you're getting worked up?" The scientist palms Luhan through his loose boxers.

"Minseok, please—"

"I need an answer. A simple yes or no will do." He squeezes gently, causing the hybrid to moan.

"Yes," Luhan admits with a small whine in the back of his throat. He twists around and grabs the other by the shoulders. "Minseok, please. I need you so much right now."

"Patience," Minseok says. He slides his hand through the loose pant leg of Luhan's boxers and takes his growing erection into his hand. Luhan rests his head against Minseok's shoulder and breathes deeply through his mouth. He's having difficulty breathing. Minseok's scent is choking him. All he can smell and taste is Minseok. If a small touch makes him go this crazy, what will happen if Minseok takes him?

"Minseok, please. I can't wait anymore." Luhan clutches onto the scientist's white lab coat and tugs it. Tears of frustration prick the corner of his eyes. He needs to release the knot that's been building up in his stomach for a while now, and only Minseok can undo it.

Minseok shushes the other with a soft kiss against his neck and begins to stroke him. Slowly, he pumps Luhan as he runs his thumb along the head. The pleasure isn't enough, though. It's almost teasing, as if Minseok wants to get him even more riled up until he breaks down in his arms.

"Please," Luhan begs. He blinks back the tears. "Minseok, I need it." A stray sob of lust escapes from his mouth as the other continues to take his time to feel him. Just when he least expects it, Minseok jerks him off in a quick motion. He snaps his wrist expertly and has a good grip of his erection, but it's not so tight that it's painful. Luhan melts in Minseok's lap in pleasure. His needy whines turn into sighs and the occasional moan. He bucks his hips up in an attempt to get more of that delicious friction which he desperately craves. Minseok's soft hand feels so good and the fire is building up. He won't last any longer if Minseok continues at this pace.

"I'm almost there," Luhan says breathlessly. Just a little bit more. His eyes flutter shut and lets the pleasure sink in. He can feel the heat passing in his veins, the sweat crawl down his back and clutching onto his shirt, and his thighs trembling as he nears climax. He's almost there. All he needs is a little push and he can tip over, falling and letting his mind go blank.

With a muffled moan, Luhan finally reaches climax. His body quivers in Minseok's arms as the scientist helps him ride out his orgasm. His strokes become long and slow and he gently thumbs the head. When the hybrid finally calms down he feels himself become embarrassed. From what, he's not exactly sure but it's mainly a mixture of the fact that Minseok just jerked him off in his office and he just came on the scientist's favorite shirt.

"Don't worry," Minseok says as if he knows what Luhan is thinking about. "I'll wash it tonight." He smiles gently at the hybrid and tucks him back inside his pants. "Now, you go run off and play with Zitao. He's been more vocal lately. You know how he gets when he's bored and Joonmyun's gotten a headache from all the mewling."

"Okay," Luhan says and climbs off of Minseok. He fixes his clothes before pausing visibly in front of Minseok. Their eyes meet briefly before the scientist arches an eyebrow in question.

"Is there something you need, Luhan?"

Luhan looks away, then back, and swallows. "Not really," he mutters. He takes a step back and does a half-turn as if to exit the the room. Suddenly, he spins back around, grabs Minseok by the shoulder and presses a quick kiss to his lips, then scampers out of the room. Minseok is left in his office alone with an amused smile on his lips.

Luhan is adorable when he's embarrassed.

*

Friday is a particularly busy day for Minseok. He manages to type up a good chunk of that report which is supposed to be sent to Joonmyun within a week. Thanks to Baekhyun, the deadline was moved back. Minseok can at least take it easy. Do a bit of work, take a nap, read a book, and take care of a hybrid who is supposed to be in heat soon.

Saturday starts off normally enough. Since the hybrid got to stay home with Minseok for the duration of his heat, Minseok wakes up with dead weight on his chest which he isn't accustomed to. He has to forcefully push the hybrid off him, causing Luhan to wake up with a start and whine about how Minseok is a jerk for pushing him out of bed. He only stops when Minseok presents him with breakfast.

Luhan's heat finally kicks in two hours after lunch. The two of them are just lounging on the bed, Minseok reading a book and Luhan playing some silly game about launching birds at green pigs when the hybrid rolls over and nuzzles Minseok not-so-subtly in the crotch.

"Is it your heat?" Minseok asks, noting the bulge in Luhan's pants. He sets his book down on the bedside table and shifts away from Luhan.

"Yeah, Luhan murmurs. He sits up and gestures to himself then to Minseok. "Are you going to help? Baekhyun told me that you would have to help me with my heat."

"What if I refused?" Minseok leans in, a faint mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," Luhan says. He closes the gap and presses his lips against Minseok's a brief kiss. It doesn't last no longer than a few seconds, but it's enough to get the hybrid worked up somehow. His lips are very soft, so what would it feel like to have them pressed against his skin?

Within a minute Luhan has shed all of his clothes and threw them to the floor. The temperature had suddenly risen. It's as if it's the middle of summer and not the beginning of spring. Minseok takes note of the sudden change in body temperature and makes a mental note to write that done when he gets the chance. Not now, though. It looks like he and Luhan will be busy for a while.

Minseok watches the hybrid climb into his lap, who goes straight for the scientist's pants without hesitation. Luhan's hand slips past the elastic waistbands with ease and make contact with the side of Minseok's dick. Boldly, the hybrid pulls it out and begins to stroke it in slow, steady pumps. He watches Minseok become hard before pressing a small kiss against his jaw.

"I want you so bad," Luhan murmurs. "Please, Minseok." The scientist's scent is heavy; more musky than normal, almost. It's sending every animal instinct wired in Luhan's body into gear. He has to mate. He needs to clear the heat building up in his body. He wants Minseok to touch him, to send his body into overdrive.

"Shush. I got you." The scientist takes Luhan's dripping erection into his oddly baby-smooth hands and starts off at a quick pace. He knows that the hybrid is already worked up over his heat and it would be cruel to tease him like last time.

Luhan instantly melts in the other's arms. He struggles to form words to ask Minseok to go faster, that he's desperately in need of release and Minseok shouldn't tease him. But his body language and moans are enough to let the scientist know how much he needs this.

"You," Luhan mumbles vaguely. His hand struggles to keep up the pace and stroke Minseok's erection.

"It's fine," Minseok dismisses with a flick of the wrist. "Let's just focus on you."

"Please," Luhan begs through a shaky exhale.

"I'm fine," the scientist insists. He squeezes his fingers around the head, causing Luhan to choke mid-breath and making him cling onto Minseok. His fingernails are digging uncomfortably into his shoulder blades but Minseok ignores the slight pain to continue pleasuring the other.

Luhan's breathy moans fill up the silent room. With his head tilted back to reveal his neck and small beads of sweat running down the side it gives him a very erotic look that Minseok isn't used to. After all, the Luhan that he knows is shy around the presence of strangers and often refuses to let go of Minseok whenever other scientists from different facilities come by the lab to see these hybrids. He's innocent in his own way, and acts like a brat when he wants to but never exactly spoke to Minseok when it came to sexual activities. Perhaps he was just too shy to even mention it to him, considering that he did foster a crush for the scientist and the fear of ruining the bond they had was always present.

"Minseok," the hybrid cries. His eyes, which had been shut, fly open. They locks eyes for a moment before Minseok leans in to press his lips against Luhan's throat. He never stops jerking the other off, but occasionally slows down and settles with rubbing the head with his thumb when his hand began to get tired.

Luhan's eyes fall shut as he feels the other suck a small hickey on the side of his neck. Minseok is marking him, making him his. It's like how cats rub their scents over people. The same goes for hybrids, too. Luhan has always cuddled with Minseok in the hopes of spreading his scent on the scientist. Though it does indeed work, everybody ignores the scent marking. Maybe the hickey will let everybody know that Luhan is already taken.

"Come on," Minseok urges. He resumes his long, quick strokes. "You're almost there. Cum for me." With a couple more pumps Luhan finally releases himself. His body locks up as he goes through a mind-blowing orgasm. Minseok continues to stroke him as he goes through his climax until he finally calms down. His clutch on Minseok loosens just enough for the scientist to wriggle out of his tight grasp.

"Better?" Minseok asks. He reaches over the bedside table to get a tissue and clean his hand and Luhan.

"Yeah," Luhan says. He offers the other an awkward but thankful smile before his eyes drift down and remembers what he had tried to do. The hybrid rearranges himself so that he's now laying flat on his stomach between Minseok's legs, the head of his cock already enveloped by his lips. Minseok lets out a small, satisfied groan. He watches Luhan pull off to lick around the head before going right for the shaft. His tongue presses flat against the side as he licks a long stripe up the bottom. He returns the head into his mouth and sucks it briefly before taking in a bit more. Slowly but surely he swallows more and more of Minseok's length until he's near the base. It's almost in the back of his throat and having a dick nearly shoved down his throat is an uncomfortable feeling but the hybrid does his best to take in all he can.

"You're good," Minseok notes. "Have you gotten any practice beforehand?" Luhan hums in denial, sending a jolt of pleasure up Minseok's spine. The scientist groans just as Luhan pulls off.

"I just kind of practiced with popsicles. Before I became a hybrid I tried deep-throating a dildo that my roommate had laying around during college, but that's it. You're my first one," he explains. He slips the crown of Minseok's cock back into his mouth and sucks it. With one hand he grabs the base of the other's erection and pumps it in time to each suck. With the other hand he reaches under and jerks himself off. His moans send little vibrations down Minseok's dick.

The scientist threads his fingers through Luhan's hair and gently tugs him forward to get him to take more. Luhan complies without a word, though he only gets down to half and opts to stroke whatever he can't put in his mouth. Despite this being his first time, he's decent.

"Good boy," Minseok praises. Luhan, urged on by this, increases his speed. The scientist hums in approval and lets his head fall back against the headboard. His hand brushes against one of Luhan's ears, causing the hybrid's breath to hitch. Minseok positions his hand behind an ear and runs his thumb in the direction where the hair is growing. A purr rumbles forth from Luhan, simultaneously sending bolts up his spine.

Luhan sits up and straddles the other again. When he leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to his jaw he finds his lips meeting Minseok's. He pulls back in surprise when the scientist slips his own tongue into his mouth.

"Was that too far?" Minseok asks.

The hybrid shakes his head. "No. It just threw me off-guard." Minseok chuckles at the statement. Of course it would. He didn't look like the type who would be making out. He didn't look like the type of person who would be giving a guy a handjob either but here he is, giving his specimen a handjob because he's too horny to control his hormones.

Luhan's breath hitches when the head of their erections brush together. He grabs a fistful of Minseok's t-shirt and pushes his hips up, causing their cocks to rub against each other blissfully. The hybrid thrusts again, just a little bit faster, and he's coming apart. Minseok has to hold him up so that he won't topple over.

"I'm almost there," Luhan pants. Minseok grabs both of their erections and strokes to help aid the hybrid. He's close as well.

As Luhan arches his back and digs his fingernails into Minseok's sides he comes undone when Minseok presses his thumb against his head. The scientist strokes himself until white splatters against himself and Luhan. Finally content, Luhan pushes Minseok down to the bed and lays atop of him. In a poor attempt he curls up on Minseok, resulting in all the weight being pressed down on his torso.

"Hey, Minseok." Luhan buries his head in the crook of the other's neck and breathes in his scent.

"You're crushing me!"

Luhan ignores the scientist and smiles against his neck. "I love you."

"Luhan, for the love of god get off of me!"


End file.
